Yozu
Yozu (ヨオズ) is a Red Quagoa and one of Pe Riyuro's top men. Appearance Yozu is a Quagoa whose pelt is streaked with red. Personality He has a calm and collected personality, even among the dangers of the new threat he was able to come up with quick actions such as to deal with the two Death knights that suddenly appeared. He respects those of strength and willingly to learn from his mistakes he might have made if given the right guidance. Background Yozu is a sharp and capable fighter, who was one of the top candidates for the spot of leader within his own clan. As nobody else among the Quagoa could match his skill as a commander, as he is capable of leading the elites from the various clans who had deep-seated grudges against each other as the vanguard which is an elite group of Quagoa invading the Dwarf Kingdom. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Yozu led a vanguard of his kind to take the dwarven capital. The Dwarves at the other end of the gorge were pushed back to the fortress that led to the city as they were pushed back by the huge numbers of the Quagoa. Just as the Quagoa crossed the suspension bridge and were preparing to break trough the fortress gate, they including Yozu were taken aback when the gates were opened and two of Ainz's Death Knights came out and started to slaughter the invaders. They were forced back the suspension bridge with sheer amount of heavy losses from the Death Knight's attacks. Yozu sensing their defeat pulled back his remaining troops and ordered the suspension bridge that connected both sides of the rift to be cut down, so as to prevent the enemy from coming to their side. While successful in eliminating the two Death Knights which they assumed were golems controlled by the dwarves, the Quagoa still suffered heavy losses. Since their path to the dwarven capital was cut off, this forces Yozu to fall back to report back to the clan leader.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis Although the important details had already been sent via a messenger, he arrived to clearly explain the details on what had transpired. Yozu thoroughly elaborate on what he believed to be the Dwarf Kingdom's trump card, were the black suits of armor which it had seen with his own two eyes. He and his lord began planning their next move in how to deal with these powerful entities.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Abilities and Powers Yoozu is a skilled commander and capable of leading the elites from the various clans to siege the dwarven fortress. He possessed a hide that was as tough as orichalcum and his resistance to metal weaponry was even greater than that of regular Quagoa. Relationships Pe Riyuro Yozu respects Pe Riyuro and assists him in the invasion of the Dwarf Kingdom as the elite vanguard group commander. He firmly believed that Riyuro was the true Lord of the United Quagoa Clans. Olasird'arc Haylilyal As Yozu did not want to see his lord who is a great hero reduced to a servant state, so he could not permit the Dragons to treat them like idiots but he knows that fighting the Dragon Lord, will cause the Quagoa race to suffer irrecoverable damage even if they win. Trivia * After the Quagoa Genocide, it is unknown if Yozu was among the survivors. Quotes * (Blurting out his true thoughts): "If only we could defeat those Dragons..." * (Upon encountering the Death Knight): "What, what are those? Giant Dwarves? Dwarf Lords?" * (After witnessing the Death Knight's strength): "Is that the Dwarves' secret weapon?" * (Realizing the dwarves' power): "...How fearsome those Dwarves are." * (To Pe Riyuro): "Yes! My, my deepest apologies! I was merely entranced your deep insights, my Lord! As you have said, I harbored no such intentions!" References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen Category:Quagoa Category:Warriors Category:Commanders Category:Fighters Category:Quagoa Clans